One-shots ParaNorman y Coraline
by AndyImprentaMonito
Summary: este es un Crossover entre ParaNorman,Coraline y Gravity Falls En unas ocaciones sera muy romantico y en otros sera de lo mas triste XD dejen sus reviews, me ayudaria mucho
1. Chapter 1

El día de San Valentin

Norman caminaba por los pasillos de su secundaría un poco cansado ya que se desveló haciendo un regalo para su amiga pecosa con cabello azul

Después de caminar unos minutos vio a Coraline guardando y sacando cosas de su casillero, estaba sola, era el día de San Valentin, el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero, siempre hay un obstáculo en la vida, y e se obstáculo era Wybie

-Ok...Wybie no esta... sera mejor hacerlo ahora- dijo Norman en voz baja y se empezó a acercar a su amiga con las piernas temblorosas

Estaba a unos 2 metros cuándo ella cerro su casillero y estaba ahí parado Wybie hablando con ella

-Demonios!- pensó Norman alejándose

-Norman!- grito Coraline

Norman se dio la vuelta

-Ho-Hola Cor...

-Que estas haciendo?

-Por-por que?

-Babcock- dijo Wybie poniéndose al lado de Coraline

-Lovat- dijo Norman

-Por que siempre pelean!?- dijo Coraline molestandose y caminando lejos

-Ves lo que haces?!- dijo Wybie

-Que!? Ella solo me saludo!

-Escucha Babcock, ella es mi amiga desde los 11, y que vivas en palacio rosa desde hace un año no te da ninguna ventaja!

-Que?

-Le pediré que sea mi novia

-Que?!

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo Wybie alejándose

Tocaron la campana y Norman fue a su clase, tenia suerte de tener a Coraline en la misma aula

Norman entro y vio a Coraline sentada buscando algo en su mochila, él se sentó junto a ella y ella inmediatamente cerro la mochila

-Lamento lo de hace rato- dijo Norman, Coraline no lo miro

-De acuerdo

-Que?- Norman se sorprendió al escuchar a Coraline perdonarlo tan rápido

-Hoy es un día feliz... no hay que pelear- dijo ella dandole una sonrisa torcida y él se la devolvió

Entro el maestro y todos volvieron a sus lugares

-Como le diré? que tal si Wybie le dice primero?- pensaba Norman y volteó a ver a Coraline, la miro como por 3 minutos

-Norman- dijo su profesor

-Aa... si, Sr. Henson?

-Puedes dejar de distraerte con Coraline y poner atencion?

-Uuuuu!- dijeron todos los de la clase

-Que estupidez, Norman es solo mi amigo- dijo Coraline molestandose

-Si... exacto- dijo Norman un poco deprimido- Lo siento Sr. Henson

-Pon atencion- dijo su profesor

Después de que acabo la clase salieron al almuerzo y como siempre Wybie estaba fuera del salón esperando a Coraline " y a Norman " ya que no tenia otra opción

-Hola Cor!- dijo Wybie corriendo con ella

-Hola Wyborn

-Hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo Wybie poniendo su brazo en los hombros de Coraline como tipo abrazo

-Que sucede?

Wybie miro detrás de ella y Norman estaba ahí

-Te digo en el lugar

Norman odiaba que dijeran "el lugar" donde demonios era ese lugar!? todo el año que había estado ahí siempre lo mencionaban e iban a ese lugar, Norman nunca tuvo el valor como para seguirlos, que pasaría si lo descubrieran? Coraline sin duda lo odiaría por siempre

-Ok

-Voy a comer algo- dijo Norman pasando entre ellos dos

-Que te pasa Norman!?- dijo Coraline pero él no se detuvo

~En la cafetería~

-Por que saliste así corriendo?- dijo Coraline sentándose con Norman mientras buscaba de nuevo en su mochila algo

-Donde esta Wybie?

-Fue al baño

-Wybie tiene algo en contra mía

-Ja

-No! es en serio!

-Lo que digas...- seguía ella buscando

-Oye...donde es...- Norman fue interrumpido por un regalo que apareció frente a sus narices

-Feliz día- dijo ella

-A?

-No lo vas a tomar?

-Es-Es para mi?

-Creo que por eso esta frente a ti

-Gracias-él tomo el regalo y empezó a buscar en su mochila su regalo, lo encontró y estaba a punto de sacarlo cuando Wybie se sentó junto a Coraline

-Hola

-Hola Lovat- dijeron ambos

-Que me querías decir Norm?

-Olvídalo

Termino la escuela y Coraline salió corriendo

-A donde vas?- dijo Norman en la puerta de la escuela

-Me tengo que ir

-Espera!

-Que pasa?! tengo que ir aun lado con Wybie

-Toma- dijo sacado un obsequió de su mochila, uno pequeño forrado de color azul

-Norman...- dijo Coraline sorprendida

-No lo vas a tomar?- dijo imitando a Coraline en la cafetería

Ella sonrió y lo tomo

-Gracias

Ella salió corriendo y Norman fue al palacio rosa

~En el muelle~

Wybie estaba caminado de un lado al otro esperando a Coraline

-Wybie!- llego Coraline corriendo con el regalo de Norman en la mano

-Coraline!... de donde salió eso- dijo Wybie señalando el pequeño regalo

-Me lo dio Norman...

-...No lo vas a abrir?

-En mi casa

-Tienes ganas de abrirlo?

-Tal vez...

-Si quieres ábrelo aquí

-Seguro?

-Si

Coraline tomo la tapa el obsequio y lo abrió

~En la carretera~

Norman caminaba por la carretera camino a casa muy deprimido por lo de Coraline y Wybie cuando le gano la curiosidad del obsequio

-Que será?-Pensó Norman mirando el obsequio

Él no aguanto mas y lo abrió, era un libro de zombies para el que Norman había ahorrado meses

-Si que me conoces- dijo él

Abrió el libro y traía una dedicatoria, Norman empezó a leerla y se sorprendió con lo que decía al final...

~Con Coraline y Wybie~

Coraline abrió su regalo y era un brazalete que decía algo

-Que dice?- dijo Wybie

-Dice...-Coraline le mostró el brazalete y decía:

"Quieres salir conmigo?"

Lo mismo decía la dedicatoria

Coraline miro su brazalete con una sonrisa

-Que me querías decir Wybie?

-Quería decirte que...- Wybie miro el obsequio y suspiro- Le gustas a Norman- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-Ve con él

-Gracias Wybie- dijo ella abrazándolo

Coraline corrió del muelle y Wybie se quedo ahí parado

-Si te lo hubiera dicho...- pensó Wybie


	2. Entonces me estas cortando?

Entonces...me estas cortando?

Coraline estaba guardando cosas en su casillero de forma brusca, había estado así toda la mañana

-Jonsin- dijo Norman llegando a su casillero que de pura casualidad estaba justo en medio del de ella y el de Wybie

-Babcock- dijo ella muy fría-Iras a la fiesta de Mabel?

-Tengo que, no? ella es mi novia

-Ooo cierto, te pidió que fueran novios el día de tu cumpleaños,no?

-Tu iras?

-"Tengo que, no?"- dijo imitando a Norman- Ella es una de mis mejores amigas- dijo un poco deprimida

-Cabeza de púas, chica loca- dijo Wybie

-Wyborn- dijeron ellos

-Iras a la fiesta?- dijo Coraline

-No lose

-Norman!- llego Mabel gritando

-Hablando del rey de roma- dijo Wybie

-El baboso que se asoma- dijo Coraline riendo a lo cual Wybie estallo de risa y Norman solo se molesto

-Hola Norm!- dijo Mabel abrazándolo

-Hola Mabs

-Iran todos a mi fiesta de súper duper cuper dulces 16?

-Si...- dijeron todos

-Aaa! Norm! te traje algo!

-Pero... yo soy el que te tiene que dar cosas, no tu a mi

-Tranquilo, mira!- Mabel saco de su mochila un suéter negro que decía con letras de colores "novio"

-Un suéter?- dijo Norman

-Verdad que te encanta!

-Es el 3 en la semana?- le susurro Wybie a Coraline

-Si

-Es muy lindo Mabel- dijo Norman

-Y mira! el mío dice novia! ahora cuando vayamos juntos sabrán que estamos saliendo

-Mabel!- dijo Dipper llegando golpeando su frente

-Que?

-Es vergonzoso

-No digas eso Dipper, a Norman le gustan mis suéteres

-Es cierto?- dijo Dipper mirando molesto a Norman

Desde que los Pines llegaron a la escuela Dipper a traído algo en contra de Norman ya que él no confía en las personas con peinado mas grande que su cabeza

-Si... amo los suéteres que MI NOVIA hace para mi- Norman remarco la frase "mi novia" para hacer enojar a Dipper

-Oh, que lindo Norm- dijo Mabel tomando la mano de Norman-Ya me voy Dipper

-No me esperaras?!- dijo Dipper molesto- Te irás sola?! que dirán mamá y papá!?

-Cálmate Dipper, yo iré con ella- dijo Norman

-A demás quiero presentarles a nuestros padres a Norman al final de la fiesta

-Adiós- dijo Norman caminando con Mabel hacia la salida

Cuando Mabel y Norman se alejaron caminado de la mano

-Aaa!- Coraline golpeo su casillero

-Estas bien?- dijo Wybie

-Por que!?

-Lamento que no se lo ayas preguntando antes que Mabel- dijo Dipper

-Odio que se tomen todo el tiempo de las manos

-No les podemos decir que no lo hagan- dijo Wybie

-Me voy a casa- dijo ella tomando sus cosas- Los veo en la fiesta

Norman dejo a Mabel en su casa y se dirigió a la suya ( una muy cerca del palacio rosa ) y recordó lo que le dijo Mabel en su casa

-Gracias Norm, en verdad eres el mejor novio del mundo, estoy muy enamorada de ti :')

-Y yo lo estoy de ella?- pensó Norman y siguió caminando-Hoy Coraline se veía linda...Espera! en que estoy pensando!? Coraline?!-Demonios!- grito Norman tapando sus ojos- Me gusta Cor?!- dijo en voz baja

-No es necesario que pases por mi...- Coraline hablaba con Wybie mientras estaba buscando su ropa para la fiesta-...Si, si conozco bien la dirección...que!? yo ya tengo 16! no me perderé!...pervertidos en el bosque!?

~Ding dong~

-Coraline! la puerta!- se escucho la voz de Mel

-Espera, tengo que atender- Coraline dejo el teléfono en su cama y fue a la puerta

~Ding dong-

-La puerta!- se volvió a escuchar la voz de Mel

-Ya voy!- grito Coraline molesta y abrió la puerta

-Hola

-Norman? Que haces aquí cabello de puerco espín? la fiesta empieza en media hora y tu ya debes estar aya con "tu novia"- dijo lo de entre comillas con un tono muy dulce y empalagoso

-Lose Cor, es que ya iba para aya y pensé en pasar por ti

-Y por que?

-Nada mas

-Eso es algo raro Norman

-Bueno si no quieres...- dijo Norman dándose la vuelta pero Coraline lo detuvo

-Espera! quieres pasar?- dijo ella tomando el brazo de Norman y él le sonrió como signo de respuesta

-Estaré lista en un momento, espera aquí- dijo Coraline enseñándole la sala y después subió a su cuarto

Norman empezó a caminar por la habitación y le llamo la atención un cuadro de un pequeño azul

-Aa? ese niño es muy feo- dijo Norman

-Le dijiste feo a mi cuadro?- dijo Mel detrás de él

-Sra. Jones! Lo siento no sabia que...

-Tranquilo, y...estas saliendo con mi hija?

-Que? No, lo que pasa es que iremos a una fiesta y pase por ella

-Ya veo...

-Estoy lista!- dijo Coraline bajando las escaleras, traía puesto un vestido

-Coraline... te pusiste un vestido?- dijo Norman un poco sonrojado, ella se veía muy linda a los ojos Norman

-Se lo compre hace mucho... ya era hora de que lo usaras- dijo Mel

-Ya me voy mamá, llegare a la media noche

-Ok, diviértanse- dijo Mel volviendo a trabajo

-Vamos- dijo Coraline

-Si- dijo Norman caminando a la salida

Llegaron a la casa de los Pines y se tuvieron que separar ya que Mabel jalo a Norman y Wybie a Coraline

Paso toda la noche y llegaban y se iban invitados y al final ya casi de la fiesta Wybie se fue y Mabel estaba ocupada con los pocos invitados, así que Coraline y Norman salieron al patio trasero

-Tu novia se ve linda- dijo Coraline sentándose en las escaleras de la puerta de atrás

-Gracias... también te ves linda- dijo él un poco sonrojado haciendo que ella también se sonrojara

-Gracias

-Sabes algo?...- Mabel escucho ruidos atrás y los vio hablando- No se si estoy enamorado de Mabel

-Pero ella es tu novia

-Lose... pero es que... cuando me lo pregunto estábamos rodeados de muchas personas y no podía decirle que no

-Y estas seguro de lo que dices?

-Si... porque...me gusta alguien mas

Mabel se sentía mal, Norman no estaba enamorado de ella como ella pensaba, y también empezó a pensar, por que estar con alguien que no te ama?

-Norman- Mabel salió de su escondite

-Mabel- dijo Norman poniéndose de pie

-Podemos hablar?- dijo Mabel jugando con sus dedos

-Claro- dijo él caminando con ella

-Pero... podemos hablar en mi habitación?- dijo ella preocupada y Coraline al escuchar " mi habitación" se molesto porque, hay que admitirlo, ya no eran niños

-Si

Subieron al cuarto de Mabel y ella cerro la puerta haciendo que Norman se incomodara porque él es el chico mas decente del mundo ( en serio lo es )

-Hay que terminar- dijo Mabel

-Que?!

-Se que no sientes lo mismo que yo

-Pero Mabs...

-Es lo mejor Norman- dijo ella mirando el suelo

-De acuerdo, respeto tu decisión- dijo él caminando a la puerta de su cuarto pero antes de salir besó a Mabel en la mejilla- Gracias por este lindo mes y los suéteres- dijo sonriendo y Mabel también sonrió

Norman bajó con Coraline la cual estaba preocupada

-Cor...

-Si?

-Podemos irnos ya?

-Si tu quieres

-Por favor

Salieron de la fiesta e iban caminando por el bosque golpeando una piedra por turnos

-Entonces terminaron

-Si...

-Lo siento

-Gracias... pero, creo que fue lo mejor

-En serio?

-Si... y... la persona de la que te hable que me gusta

-Aja

-Esta frente a mi- Se detuvieron y Coraline entendió lo que dijo perfectamente pero volteo hacia atrás como si no hubiera entendido

-Entonces debe estar muerta porque no veo a nadie- dijo sonriendo

-Jajajaja- Norman empezó a reír y se acerco a ella-Muy graciosa Jones- dijo tomando las manos de Coraline y besándola


	3. Messenger

Messenger  
Coraline estaba sentada en el suelo debajo de su casillero con su teléfono frente a ella y tecleaba como loca, cada minuto sonaba un Tirin~ de los mensajes que le llegaban  
Norman salía de su clase de biología cuando vio a su amiga sentada en el suelo  
-Coraline?  
-Babcock- dijo solo levantando unos dedos como diciendo "Holi"  
-Entraste a tu clase?  
-Por que?- dijo sin dejar de teclear  
-Solo preguntaba  
-Bien por ti  
-Con quien hablas?  
-Por que?  
-Es que estas muy entretenida  
-Con Wyborn  
-Hace mucho que no lo veo- dijo abriendo su casillero  
-Si... desde hace 3 meses que se fue de intercambio a Inglaterra  
-Ya 3 meses, e?  
-Si pero...- Coraline dejo de hablar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cara se sonrojo  
-Aa... Cor?- dijo Norman mirando a Coraline- Estas bien?  
-Me tengo que ir!- dijo ella corriendo a la salida  
-Que!? No me vas a esperar!?  
-Entonces corre!- dijo ella regresando y jalando a Norman  
-Rápido Babcock!- dijo ella empujando a Norman hacia su bicicleta  
-Por que tanta prisa?!  
-Corre!- ella subió a su bici y empezó a pedalear y Norman la siguió  
Llegaron al palacio rosa y Coraline empujo a Norman  
-Ve a tu casa cabeza de púas!  
-Que!?  
-Solo vete!- dijo ella cerrando la puerta frente a Norman  
-Me hiciste pedalear asta aquí solo para que me cierres la puerta en la cara!?  
-Vete!- se escucho la voz de Coraline  
-Pfff! Ok!- dijo el subiendo a su bicicleta  
Mientras Norman iba camino a su casa recordó lo que paso  
-Que le abra dicho Wybie?- dijo Norman en voz baja- Por que se abra puesto así?... tal vez... el regresa!- dijo pedaleando devuelta a la casa de Coraline  
Llego al palacio rosa y se asomo por la ventana de la sala, el teléfono de Cor estaba en la mesa y ella corría de un lado a otro buscando algo  
-Tengo que tomar ese teléfono- pensó Norman- En que estoy pensando!? Solo tengo 12 años! no puedo entrar y tomar su teléfono- dijo regresando a su bici  
Tirin~ sonó el teléfono de Coraline, Norman corrió a la ventana y decía  
Messenger:  
"nuevo mensaje de Wyborn Lovat"  
-Tengo que tenerlo!- dijo Norman abriendo la ventana de la sala  
Entro a la sala y tomo el teléfono  
-Cual era la contraseña?-pensó a Norman-Aaa ya lo recuerdo...0912- Norman tecleo la contraseña  
El teléfono se desbloqueo y estaba a punto de apretar la aplicación de Messenger cuando le llego un mensaje nuevo y sonó Tirin~  
-Tonto teléfono- dijo Coraline caminado a la sala  
Norman soltó el teléfono y corrió debajo del sillón  
Coraline tomo su teléfono que estaba en el suelo  
-Tal vez la vibración lo tiro- dijo Coraline-Pero... lo deje desbloqueado?  
Norman se preocupo  
-Ñe, no importa- dijo ella abriendo sus mensajes  
Coraline tecleo algo un poco largo y lo volvió a dejarlo en su lugar, subió a su habitación y cerro la puerta  
Norman salió de debajo del sillón y tomo el teléfono, lo volvió a desbloquear y abrió los mensajes  
-Entonces vendrás?- decía un mensaje de Wybie  
-Estaré aya en 30 minutos- decía uno de Coraline  
Norman se extraño y leyó los mensajes anteriores, había una dirección, la anoto en su brazo y dejo el teléfono en su lugar, salió por la ventana  
Norman se encamino a la dirección que tenia en su brazo, estaba algo lejos pero pudo llegar minutos antes que Coraline  
Cuando encontró el lugar exacto se dio cuenta que era el restaurante francés de la ciudad, al parecer Wybie la había invitado a cenar  
Norman observo por una ventana del restaurante y ahí estaba Wybie sentado en una mesa, traía puesta la parte de arriba de un smoking y un pantalón de mezclilla con converse negros  
Norman se preocupo y vio que Wybie se paro, Norman miro a su derecha y venia Coraline buscando a Wybie, traía puesta su blusa naranja rayada con una falda negra y converse negros  
Norman se oculto en los arbustos del restaurante y vio como Wybie y Coraline se encontraban  
Wybie tomo la mano de Coraline y la dirigió al restaurante, Norman sentía su estomago como si estuviera jugando al corre que te pillo con los demás órganos, él temía que algo pasara ahí adentro  
-En-Entonces- dijo Wybie- Te gusta este lugar?  
Coraline quito la vista del menú y sonrió  
-Me encanta- dijo ella un poco sonrojada  
Norman los observaba desde la ventana  
-Tengo que entrar- dijo Norman  
Tomo su teléfono y apretó un contacto, en la pantalla apareció "Llamando Mabel Pines"  
En la cabaña del misterio Mabel jugaba con pato afuera mientras que Dipper miraba televisión, el teléfono de Mabel empezó a sonar  
Dipper tomo el teléfono y en la pantalla decía "Normin", Dipper suspiro molesto y contesto  
-Se te ofrece algo fenómeno?  
-Dipper! pásame a Mabel!- dijo Norman molesto  
-Para que?  
-Solo hazlo!  
-Mabel!- grito Dipper por la ventana- Te esta llamando el fenómeno!  
Norman escucho y solo rodó los ojos  
-Hola?- se escucho a Mabel  
-Mabs! Amm estaba pensando...  
-Si?  
-Quieres venir al restaurante francés conmigo ahora?  
-Ahora?  
-Se que es un poco apresurado- dijo Norman llevando su mano a su nuca  
-Voy para aya- dijo Mabel colgando -Dipper! esta chica tiene una cita!  
-No me digas que con el fenómeno  
-De acuerdo, no te lo diré- dijo ella subiendo a su cuarto  
Norman caminaba de un lado a otro esperando a Mabel, cuando un olor a vainilla inundo el aire  
-Hola- dijo Mabel  
-Hola- dijo Norman  
Iban a entrar cuando él se sintió mal, no en forma de náuseas ni nada de eso, estaba utilizando a Mabel, y eso lo molestaba  
-Mabel...  
-Si?  
-No puedo entrar  
-Por que?  
-Te estoy utilizando- dijo Norman apenado poniendo sus manos en sus ojos y agachando la vista  
-E?  
-Coraline esta aya adentro con Wybie y solo quiero entrar para saber de que hablan  
Mabel lo miro triste y suspiro, miro por la ventana del restaurante y vio que Wybie tomo las manos de Coraline  
-Te perdono Norm- dijo ella poniendo una mano en el hombro de Norman- Algunas veces hacemos cosas raras por la gente que queremos  
-De verdad?  
-Solo promete que no lloraras  
-Llorar?  
Mabel le dio la vuelta a Norman y vio a Wybie y a Coraline besandose  
-Cor...- dijo Norman con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas  
-Lo siento- dijo Mabel


	4. Emmil

Emmil

Norman caminaba hacia la casa de Coraline con su mochila mientras hablaba por teléfono

-Ya estoy llegando a su casa...no se, como a las 7?...entonces si la invito a cenar?-Norman llego a la puerta- Ya llegue... te veo al rato Courtney- Norman colgó

Norm toco el timbre pero no sonó nada

-Aa? que raro-Dijo Norman tocando la puerta

Norman espero y empezó a pararse en sus puntas y luego en sus talones repetitivamente, Norman se asomo por la pequeña ventana de la puerta y Coraline se asomo por la misma ventana, miro a los lados y abrió

-Norman, que haces aquí?- dijo abriendo la puerta

-Me dijiste que estudiáramos juntos

-Aaa... eso dije?

-Si...

-Veras Norman, hay un enorme problema...

-Que?

-Lo que sucede es que...

-Coraline!- se escucho la voz de una niña pequeña de uno años

-Que fue eso?- dijo Norman

-Yo no escuche nada- dijo Coraline

-Cori!- se volvió a escuchar la voz de la niña

-Cori?- dijo Norman

-Cori! no alcanzo las galletas!

-Quien es?- dijo Norman

-Aa- dijo Coraline suspirando- Es Emmil

-Emmil?

-Entra- dijo Coraline deprimida

Llegaron al comedor y antes de entrar Coraline miro a la cocina

-Ella es Emmil- dijo Coraline asomando a Norman por la puerta

Era una niña pequeña con un vestido rosa, calcetas altas blancas, zapatos finos rosas, con 2 colitas de caballo en el pelo con listones rosas y con un pequeño fleco,tenia cabello castaño y un poco ondulado, estaba arriba de una silla intentando alcanzar las alacenas

-Y... la estas cuidando?

-Es mi hermana

-Que!?- Norman casi grito y Emmil los escucho

-Cori!- dijo Emmil bajando de la silla y corriendo con su hermana- Pásame las galletas por favor

-Pff- Coraline suspiro y fue a la alacena

-Yei!- Emmil empezó a dar saltitos

-Toma- dijo ella dandole las galletas

-Viva! galletas!- dijo Emmil tomando las galletas y corriendo a arriba

-Ella es tu hermana?

-Tiene 4

-Por que nunca la mencionaste?!

-Shh!- dijo Coraline poniendo su mano sobre la boca de Norman

-No es seguro con ella aquí

-Que?

-Espera-Coraline tomo su teléfono y llamo a Wybie, le pidió que viniera la palacio rosa

Toc-toc~

-Wybie!- Coraline abrió la puerta, al parecer Wybie llego a los 2 minutos de la llamada

-Toque el timbre pero no funciona

-Larga historia- dijo Coraline

-Que pasa?- dijo Wybie y Norman solo encogió los hombros

-Emmil!- grito Coraline

-Ya voy!- dijo Emmil

Emmil bajo las escaleras y se puso a un lado de Coraline

-Wybie, ella es Emmil, Emmil el es Wybie, ella es mi hermana, él es mi amigo- dijo Coraline presentadolos

-Hermana?!- dijo Wybie

-Wybie dijo que te llevaría a divertilandia

-Woo! en serio!?- dijo Emmil

-Aaa... eso dije?- dijo Wybie

-Si, eso dijiste- dijo Coraline

Wybie miro a Coraline y ella tenía cara de ayúdame por favor

-Amm si... te llevare a Divertilandia

-Yei! voy por mi chaqueta!- dijo Emmil subiendo a su cuarto

Coraline tomo su mochila y saco su cartera y dinero

-Toma- le dio el dinero a Wybie- Son 35 dólares, 5 para el autobús, 20 para la entrada y 10 para lo que quiera Emmil

-De acuerdo

-Vamos Webe- dijo Emmil llegando y tomando la mano de Wybie

-Es Wybie

-Es lo mismo- dijo Emmil saliendo con Wybie

-Es tu hermana?- le pregunto Wybie a Emmil

-Si...

Coraline cerro la puerta

-Quieres tomar algo?- dijo ella

-Cor...

-Si lose... ven te contare todo en la cocina

Fueron a la cocina y Coraline le sirvió té a Norman

-Hace frío- dijo Cor

-Si... algo... Por que... nunca mencionaste a Emmil?

-Para que debía?

-Es tu hermana menor...

-Y?

-No la quieres?

-Claro que si pero... desde que ella llego no me hacen caso a mi, es como si no existiera

-Donde están tus padres?

-Viaje de negocios, llegaran mañana en la mañana, pero volverán a irse

-A?

-Emmil debe regresar a Míchigan

-No vive aquí?

-Vive con mis abuelos en Míchigan, cuando ella nació... mis padres querían darle una vida sin tanto viaje como a mi, es pequeña y creen que seria malo para ella

-Por que no vives con ella?

-No quise

-Y estará aquí?

-Hoy es el ultimo día

-Por que no la querías aquí para hablar?

-Es una chismosa, por eso corte el timbre

-Tu lo cortaste?!

-Aaa... siii

-La vas a extrañar?

-Tal vez...

-Ella se parece a ti

-Claro que no...!

-Eso me gusta- dijo Norman un poco rojo

-Que?- dijo Coraline sonrojada

-Cor... me iré a Míchigan

-Que!?

-Te lo iba a decir con toda mi familia en la cena

-Te iras?

-Papá consiguió aya un mejor empleo

-Norm...

-Y, como tu hermana se parece a ti, siempre que la vea te recordare- dijo Norman mas rojo y Coraline solo contenía las lagrimas- Tal vez te vea cuando tu vayas a visitarla

-No te vayas

-Eso quisiera

Coraline miro el suelo

-No te vayas

-Cor...

-Por favor!

-Pero esa no es mi decisión

-Es que...!

-Cor, para que quieres que me quede? tienes a Wybie, y a Dipper

-Es que...!

-Por favor

-Es que ellos no me gustan!- Coraline tapo su boca y se sonrojo, los ojos de Norman se abrieron como platos, se miraron fijamente y se escucho un trueno

-Aaaa!- gritaron ambos tomando sus manos

-Va a llover horrible- dijo Norman

-Eso parece- dijo Cor

Miraron sus manos y se soltaron

-No me quiero ir- dijo Norman

-Lose...- dijo Coraline acercándose a Norman, estaban a punto de besarse

-Hermana!- entro Emmil corriendo

-Emmil- dijo Coraline alejándose de Norman el cual estaba muy sonrojado -Te dije que es una chismosa

Wybie!

-Que!?- entro Wybie con Emmil de la mano

-No irían a Divertilandia!?

-Hoy es lunes Jones

-Y!?

-Divertilandia hoy no abre, llegamos y el guardia de seguridad se burlo de nosotros

-Eso no importa hermana, estaré contigo toda la tarde

-Me tengo que ir, adiós Cor, adiós Emmil- dijo Wybie dirigiéndose a la puerta

Norman miro a Coraline y ellos se sonrojaron

-Yo también me voy, las veo a las 7 en mi casa?- dijo Norman tomando sus cosas

-Seguro- dijo Coraline

-Bien, adiós- Norman salió de la casa

Coraline miro a Emmil, tenia razón Norman, ella era igual a Coraline cuando era pequeña, Emmil también la miro

-Me gusta Wybie- dijo Emmil muy seria sin expresar ninguna emoción

-Ja- dijo Coraline sonriendo y tomando la pequeña mano de su hermana- Tu crees que le gustas?

-Si

-Pero él tiene 15 y tu 4

-Que tiene?- dijo Emmil caminando con Coraline a las escaleras

-Que pasaría si se casa?

-Se va a casar conmigo

-Lo que digas Emmil

Pasaron junto a la habitación donde estaba la pequeña puerta y Coraline miro ese lugar con odio

-Claro que quiero a Emmil, pero la quiero lejos de aquí por su bien- pensó Coraline subiendo a la habitación de Emmil


	5. La nueva estudiante

La nueva estudiante

-Hiciste la tarea?- dijo Norman

-Cual de las 20?- dijo Coraline

-La de biología?

-La mitad...me quede dormida

-Te la paso completa- Pasaron junto a un clavo y rompió la mochila de Norman- Demonios!- dijo Norman, era un hoyo pequeño

A los 2 amigos le habían dejado demasiada tarea ya que estaban en la preparatoria y ahora era mucha mas tarea, claro, comparada con la de la secundaria...

Los dos tenían ojeras y se estaban cayendo de sueño

-Y Neil?- dijo Coraline

-Me llamó anoche, dijo que no acabo la tarea y que no vendría

-Tiene suerte

-Demasiada

Entraron al salón de clases y se sentaron juntos, pero al sentarse Coraline se percato de una chica que nunca había visto, esa chica estaba hablando con la asesora del grupo junto al escritorio, la chica tenia un blusón de rayas blancas y naranjas, con converse negros, pantalón de mezclilla y una mochila negra con muchos broches de barios países

-Quien es ella?- pensó Coraline

-Ok alumnos, dejen de hablar, tengo un anunció para ustedes- dijo la profesora

-Yei- dijo Alvin con sarcasmo

-Yanelin- dijo la profesora

Yanelin estaba viendo las repisas con ranas disecadas, las miraba con asco

-Si señorita?- dijo ella

-Ven aquí

Yanelin se paro junto a ella, tenia cabello largo asta la cintura con un copete que le cubría la mitad de su ojo derecho, de color negro y con ojos grandes, redondos y grises

-Ella es Yanelin Gromin- dijo la asesora poniendo su mano en el hombro de Yanelin- Se mudo a Blithe Hollow hace unos días, te gustaría presentarte tu misma al grupo?

-Ok... Soy Yanelin Gromin- dijo sonriendo- Viví en Hillwood y vengo de Inglaterra, me trajeron aquí por negocios de mis padres

-Gracias- dijo la maestra-Ahora...Norman

-Si?- dijo Norman

-Quien se sienta junto a ti?

-Nadie

-Siéntate ahí

-Si- dijo ella caminado a su lugar

Norman al verla sacudió su mano saludándola, ella le devolvió el saludo, se sentó y le sonrió a Coraline también saludándola, Coraline fingió una sonrisa y también la saludo

~Al final de la clase~

Riiiiiinnnnnn!

-Aaa- dijeron todos aliviados

-Pueden salir al almuerzo- dijo su profesora

Todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron, Coraline apenas guardaba sus cosas cuando volteo y ya no estaba ni Norman ni Yanelin, miro a la puerta y los vio riendo, eso molesto bastante a Coraline

~En la cafetería~

-Gracias por esperarme- dijo Coraline a Norman poniendo sus cosas en la mesa, Norman estaba solo

-Lo siento Cor- dijo Norman arrepentido- Es que tenía que mostrarle unos lugares a Yanelin

-Yanelin aaa... tu la conocías desde antes?

-Aamm bueno... si

-Y por que no me dijiste nada?

-No vi la necesidad

-Qué me estas ocultando?- dijo Coraline un poco agresiva

-A que te refieres?

-Sobre ella! Qué me estas ocultando!?

-Bueno ella y yo...

Rrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn!

-La alarma de incendio!- grito alguien

-Salgan!- dijo un profesor y todos empezaron a salir corriendo

Todos en el patio de la escuela estaban asustados, empezaron a llegar camiones de bomberos y la policía

Yanelin llego al patio y fue con Coraline y Norman

-Están bien?

-No hay ningún incendio!- dijo el director frente a todos-Quien fue el gracioso?!

Alvin se empezó a reír ya que él lo había echo

-Ven acá Alvin!- grito el director molesto

-Oh, no! si tengo un reporte mas me expulsaran y mi madre se molestara- susurro Alvin

Yanelin lo escuchó, se mordió un labio de forma preocupada y levanto su mano

-Fui yo- dijo Yanelin

-Yanelin- dijo Norman golpeando su frente molesto

-Quien es usted?- dijo el director

-Soy Yanelin Gromin de 2do C y... yo lo hice... soy nueva y quería llamar la atención

El director la miro sospechoso

-Bien... venga conmigo un momento

-Chica de ojos lindos no lo hagas- dijo Alvin

-Gracias y no hay problema- dijo caminando con el director

-Sigue siendo la misma- dijo Norman sonriendo

-Aa?- dijo Coraline

-Se sigue echando la culpa por los demás

-Como lo sabes?

-Ya te lo dije Cor, la conozco desde hace tiempo

-No me dijiste nada!

-Bueno, la conozco desde los 8 años, éramos buenos amigos

-Amigos?

-Aa?

-Solo eran amigos?

-Aamm bueno...- dijo sonrojado y llevando su mano a su nuca

-Que paso?

-Bueno, ajaja- Norman río nervioso- Era mi novia

-Era tu que!?

-Mi novia

-Por que no me dijiste nada?!

-Es que solo fuimos novios por 1 año

-Y eso que!?

-Todos vuelvan a sus salones- dijo la secretaria

-No creí que te importara tanto- dijo Norman algo asustado

Coraline al ver la expresión de Norman se dio cuenta de que se estaba portando celosa

-Aaa... es que... se ve que será popular y yo quiero también ser popular

-Popular? desde cuando te importa eso?

-No te incumbe Babcock!- dijo Coraline regresando al salón

-Ok?- dijo Norman regresando también

~A la hora de la salida~

-Yanelin!- dijo Norman corriendo con Yanelin que estaba saliendo de la dirección y dejando sola a Coraline

-Norman?- dijo Coraline

-Norman, te puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo Yanelin

-Todo bien?- dijo Norman

-Te refieres a lo de la alarma?- Norman afirmo con la cabeza- Solo me pusieron un reporte, todo estará bien

-Por que te echaste la culpa?

-Sentí pena por él

-Y... tienes algo que hacer?

Coraline al escuchar eso se molesto y se fue a casa

-No :) - dijo Yanelin

-Quieres ir a un lugar?

-Claro Norman... pero... puede ir también tu amiga de pelo azul?

-Coraline?

-Si

-Para que?

-Bueno, siento que si tu y yo empezamos a ser amas unidos como antes ella se sentirá excluida

-Tienes razón... que? a dónde de fue Cor?, bueno... quieres que te acompañe ?

-Gracias Norm- dijo Yanelin

Llegaron a la casa de Yanelin y Norman la detuvo

-Aaa Yanelin

-Si?

-Sinceramente te extrañe

-Y yo a ti Norman

-Y... e estado pensando... quieres volver?

-A? a ser amigos?

-Bueno si... pero... lo que éramos antes- dijo muy rojo- Aaa... tu me entiendes

-Jaja- río Yanelin- No lo se Norman... a pasado mucho tiempo, es decir, no hemos salido desde los 9 años

-Por eso hay que volver a intentar

Yanelin miro el suelo y luego a él, suspiro y saco una libreta de su mochila

-Que haces?

-Yo escribiré mi respuesta es este papelito y tu cierra los ojos

~ Minutos después de que Coraline se fue a su casa~

-Que me pasa!? Debo de saber a donde van!- Coraline regreso a donde Norman y Yanelin estaban hablando en la escuela y no había ya nadie- Rayos- Coraline se iba a dar vuelta cuando piso algo- Aa?- Coraline lo levanto y era un clip con decoración de zombie, era de Norman, miro mas adelante y había otra cosa de Norman-Gracias clavo!- dijo Coraline siguiendo las cosas tiradas de Norman

~ En la casa Gromin ~

-Este es el ultimo clip- dijo Coraline, miro al frente y vio a Yanelin y a Norman en la entrada de la casa

~ Mientras Coraline espiaba, con Norman y Yanelin~

-Que los cierre?

-Cierralos o no sabrás mi respuesta

-Ok, ok

Norman cerro los ojos y Yanelin escribió en el papelito, lo iba a poner en mano de Norman pero se acerco a él lentamente y lo besó

Norman se sonrojo, al igual que Yanelin y Coraline se molesto como nunca

El beso de Yanelin y Norman se termino, ella puso el papelito en la mano de Norman y entro a la casa

" Te veo en la escuela " - decía el papelito

-Yanelin!- dijo Norman riendo

Coraline sentía un pesar en el pecho, como si ahora fueran 2 corazones, ella se sentía herida

Norman se fue a su casa y Coraline al ver que se alejaba sacó su teléfono y marco un numero

-Wybie?...estoy bien...quieres salir a algún lado?

* * *

Holi! bueno, aamm Yanelin fue un personaje ficticio que creé en " la chica nueva y no es lila" es de Hey Arnod! y en ella Yanelin y Norman eran novios pero rompieron :'( ella era la chica perfecta casi como una Mary Sue


	6. Yo también quiero ser skate

Quiero también ser skate

-Ahora Wybie ara el santo de la muerte!- dijo Coraline grabando a Wybie sobre una rampa de patinetas

-Coraline... así no se llama el truco- dijo Wybie

-Cállate! lo arruinas!- dijo Coraline- Apúrate!

Wybie se deslizó por la rampa dando un salto y llegando al otro lado de la rampa

-Woo!- dijo Coraline

-Ahora tu Dipper!- dijo Mabel

-Si! Vamos Dipper!- dijo Coraline

-Ya voy!- dijo Dipper asustado- Es la primera vez que lo hago en una pista tan grande

-Es sencillo Dipp!- dijo Wybie

-Ok...Aya voy!- dijo Dipper saltando de la punta de la rampa, todo empezó bien pero su patineta derrapo cayendo al suelo de cara

-Uuu- dijeron sus amigos

-Estas bien?- dijo Mabel

-Eso creo- dijo levantándose del piso con su nariz sangrando

-Oh no Dipper- dijo Coraline dejando de grabar y corriendo con él como buena amiga-Te duele mucho?

-Algo- dijo Dipper poniendo su mano en su nariz para parar la sangre

-Ven, vamos por papel- dijo Coraline tomando a Dipper de la mano haciendo que él se sonrojara

-Uuu!- le susurro Mabel a Dipper

-Cállate!- dijo sonrojado- Aaa... no tienes que hacer esto Cor

-No hay problema

-Gracias

Fueron por papel y Coraline fue por hielo, mientras Dipper estaba sentado en una banca

Wybie empezó a hacer trucos y mientras Coraline caminaba lo observaba sin prestar mucha atencion al camino

-Coraline!- grito Mabel

-Aa?- Coraline miro a Mabel

-Detrás tuyo!

Coraline miro a atrás y alguien choco con ella

Los hielos se derramaron y Coraline sentía un gran peso sobre ella, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos azules justo frente a ella y sus narices que estaban rodandose la una con la otra

-Woo, estas bien?!- dijo el chico que había tropezado con ella poniéndose de pie ya que como había caído sobre ella estaba rojo

-Que te pasa!?- dijo Coraline muy roja, intento ocultar lo que sentía

-Lo siento, es que...-el chico miro a Coraline en el suelo y la levanto- Soy Norman

-Y que...?

-Lamento haberte tirado, es que apenas estoy aprendiendo y mi amigo me empujo para perder el miedo- dijo molesto

-Que buenos amigos tienes puerco espín

-Aa?

-Nada, soy Coraline, byeee- dijo caminando al lugar donde estaba Dipper

-Espera!

-Qué!?

-No estas herida?

~ Mientras tanto con Dipper ~

Dipper desde su lugar miro toda la escena, como su amiga había sido atropellada por un chico, y se puso mas celoso cuando cayeron frente a frente

~ Con Norman y Coraline ~

-Solo me duele un poco mi brazo

-En verdad lo siento, necesitas algo?

-Si viene de ti, no-dijo Coraline de nuevo caminando con Dipper cuando resbalo con los hielos

-Cuidado!- dijo Norman deteniendo su caída

Estaba de nuevo frente a frente

-Sus ojos tienen un color hermoso- pensó Coraline

Estaban en una pose tipo película cuando una tipa va a caer y el tipo la jala quedando como que si fueran a bailar o a besarse

-Tus... ojos...son...-dijo Coraline pero fue interrumpida por alguien que jalo la mano de Coraline haciendo que su pose de película terminara :'(

-Hey! ten mas cuidado Norman!- dijo Dipper poniendo a un lado de él a Coraline

-Lo siento- dijo Norman rojo por la pose de película

-Si no sabes usar la patineta no la uses!

Coraline miro a Dipper como diciendo

-Tu si la sabes usar?

-Ten cuidado- dijo Dipper llevándose a Coraline

Cuando se alejaron de Norman él tomo su patineta y se fue con Neil y Alvin

-Que te pasa!?- dijo Coraline

-Te salve!

-Y de que!?

-Es el fenómeno!

-Aa?

-Que pasa aquí?- dijo Wybie llegando con Mabel

-Dipper esta celoso de Norman- dijo Mabel

-No es verdad!- dijo rojo

-Si lo es!- dijo Mabel

-No!

-Si

-No!

-Que si- dijo Mabel corriendo de Dipper

-Que paso?- dijo Wybie

-Tropecé y Norman me ayudo

-El de ojos azules?

-Si!

-Ya veo por que Dipper se puso así

-Que pasa con él?

-Es algo...raro

-Que?

-Habla solo

-Creo que debe tener una explicación

Coraline llego a su casa y se empezó a cambiar para dormir, su madre estaba en el centro comercial y su padre en el trabajo, empezó a acomodar su cabello y no tenía su broche

-Donde lo deje?- dijo Coraline buscándolo- Se debió de caer en el accidente

Se puso su pijama, eran días de calor así que se puso una pijama ligera que era un mini short y una blusa de tirantes

Coraline se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a hacer la tarea

-59 dividido entre 32...1.84, de eso raíz cuadrada- dijo Coraline escribiendo mientras rascaba su cabeza- No puedo concentrarme!- dijo soltando su pluma y recargandose en el respaldo de su asiento-El fenómeno?...habla solo?

Ding dong~

-La puerta, debe ser mamá, me llamo hace un momento diciendo que llegaría en unos minutos- dijo bajando las escaleras

Ding dong~

-Ya voy!- dijo Coraline apunto de abrir cuando

-Eres tu Coraline?- dijo la voz de Norman del otro lado de la puerta

Coraline se paralizo al instante, era Norman! miro sus ropas y se sonrojo como nunca

-Aaa... Norman?

-Si, soy yo

-Es-espera!- dijo Coraline subiendo a su cuarto, se cambio rápido y bajo a abrir la puerta

-Norman

-Hola

-Que haces aquí!? Como sabes donde vivo!?

-Aa... mi amiga Salma me dijo que vivías aquí

-Que quieres?!

-Oh, es cierto- dijo sacando de su bolsillo el broche de Coraline- Lo olvidaste cuando tropezamos

-Gracias- dijo tomando su broche

-Me tengo que ir... byeee- dijo imitando a Coraline

Coraline sonrió y cerro la puerta

~ Al día siguiente en la escuela a la salida ~

-Nos quieres grabar de nuevo?- dijo Wybie

-Aammm... si?- dijo Coraline

-Para que?

-Estoy haciendo un video para mi canal de YouTube

-Tu no tienes canal

-Lo voy a hacer!

-Como sea... yo creo que tu quieres ver al fenómeno

-No lo llames así!

-Entonces es cierto! Te gusta el fenómeno

-No me gusta!

-Uuu... que dirá Dipper?

-Dipper?

-Le gustas

-Que!?

-No te has dado cuenta? si vamos a un lugar él no quiere ir amenos que tu vayas

-Pero...

-Si solo vas con nosotros para ver al fenómeno... digo...a Norman, Dipper se pondrá triste- dijo Wybie caminando a la salida

-En ese caso... quiero ser skate!

-En serio?

-Si

-Pero... te romperás tantos huesos solo por ver a Norman?

-Tal vez

-Eres rara

Wybie y Coraline empezaron a entrenar para que Coraline fuera skate y pudiera ver a Norman todos los días

-Para que están entrenando?- dijo Dipper a Mabel

-Tal vez Cor quiere ser skate para estar con su amor!

-Que?

-Oh! Dipper! sabes que significa!?

-Aaa... que a Coraline le gusta sufrir?

-No torpe, que le gustas a Cor!

-No creo

-Ya lo veremos- dijo Mabel

Norman seguía yendo a su entrenamiento y veía a Cor todos los días, haciéndolo sentir un nuevo sentimiento

~ un mes después ~

-Ok Cor...si logras pasar la rampa has aprendido algo- dijo Wybie a Coraline en la punta de la rampa

-De acuerdo- dijo ella asustada

-A las 3- dijo Wybie poniendo su mano en la espalda de Coraline-3!- dijo él sin contar y empujando a Coraline

-Idiota!- dijo Coraline, lo estaba haciendo bien

Norman llego a verla a la rampa, Coraline llego a la otra punta y lo hizo de regreso pero a la mitad

-Vamos Cor!- dijo Norman

Coraline volteo a verlo y perdió el equilibrio, salió volando y aterrizo sobre algo

-Norman!- dijo ella sobre Norman a la mitad de la rampa

-Ja- dijo él tirado en el suelo- Estas bien?

-Si... gracias

-Oye...

-Si?

-Me lastimas un poco

-Lo siento!- dijo ella levantándose de Norman

Norman se paro del suelo y la miro

-Ahora eres skate

-Eso parece- dijo Coraline

Wybie los miraba desde la punta de la rampa muy feliz, su amiga había logrado lo que quería

-Ven Dipp! vi por aquí a Coraline!- dijo Mabel

-No lo se Mabel

-Vamos!- dijo jalando a Dipper

-Lo lograste antes que yo... cool- dijo Norman

-Gracias

-Emm, tienes algo aquí-dijo Norman señalando su labio

Coraline toco su labio y tenía un poco de sangre

-Solo es sangre- dijo Coraline

-Gracias a Dios- dijo Norman

-Aa? por que dices eso? estoy sangrando

-Es porque...

Dipper y Mabel llegaron a la rampa donde Coraline estaba entrenando y lo que vieron no fue muy cómodo, Norman y Coraline se estaban besando

-Oh no Dipper, lo siento, en verdad creí que tu eras su tipo- dijo Mabel

-Vamos a casa- dijo Dipper

-Me hubiera dado asco besarte si era otra cosa- dijo Norman cuando terminaron su beso

-Oye!- dijo Coraline golpeando a Norman en el hombro


	7. los nuevos Babcock

Los nuevos Babcock

-Señorita Lovat- dijo un señor con muchos papeles en las manos acercándose a Coraline que iba caminando en una oficina

-Dime-dijo Coraline

-Las ganancias están bajando- dijo el hombre deteniéndose

-Dame eso-dijo Coraline viendo los papeles que el hombre traía

-Los niños prefieren los muñecos con ojos de botón que los nuestros

-... Llama a publicidad, nuestros comerciales deben ser mejores

-Entiendo- dijo el hombre alejándose

-Señorita Coraline?-dijo una secretaria

-Si Jenny?

-La buscan en recepción

-Quien?

-El señor y la señora Babcock, al igual que el Señor Lovat

-Déjenlos pasar- dijo Coraline acercándose a recepción y cuando llego estaban Norman, Wybie y Mabel

-Hola- dijo Coraline

-Hola!- dijo Mabel

-Que tal Cor?- dijo Norman y al decir eso un hombre de seguridad lo vio feo- Digo... señora Lovat- El hombre regreso su mirada al frente

-Estas bien?- dijo Wybie

-Solo un poco de presión, ustedes están bien? no es muy común que vengas Wybie, y creí que ustedes ahora vivían en Gravity Falls

-Es por eso que vinimos- dijo Mabel

-Tiene una noticia Coraline- dijo Wybie

-No llame a la señorita Lovat por su nombre! Tenga mas respeto!- dijo el hombre de seguridad acercándose a Wybie

-Calma Cedric, son mis amigos y mi esposo

-Lo siento, es que nunca lo había visto

-No-no hay problema- dijo Wybie asustado

-Ven!- dijo Mabel tomando la mano de Coraline y saliendo del edificio

Llegaron a un carro y Mabel se puso en frente de la puerta trasera

-Cierra los ojos

-Que?

-Cierra los ojos- dijo Norman

-De acuerdo!- dijo Coraline cubriendo sus ojos

Mabel abrió la puerta

-Abrelos

Coraline abrió los ojos y se sorprendió extremadamente mucho

-Son-Son...

-Trillizos! lose!- dijo Mabel muy emocionada

-Trillizos!- dijo Coraline- Por que no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

-Queríamos que fuera sorpresa- dijo Norman

-Ella es Dima- dijo Mabel poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la bebé de ojos cafés claro- Él es Manor- dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza del bebé ojos color azul- Y él es Pibal- poniendo su manos en la cabeza en el bebé de ojos grises

-Son-Son lindos-dijo Coraline

-Gracias- dijo Norman tomando la mano de Mabel

-Que dijo Dipper?- dijo Coraline

-Es cierto! quiero ver su cara de horror!- dijo Wybie recibiendo un golpe de Coraline-Es que... ya saben... él se oponía a su matrimonio ...y que pasara cuando él sepa que ahora hay tres pequeños

-Lo vamos a averiguar- dijo Norman subiendo al auto

-Vienen?- dijo Mabel

-Yo si! quiero ver la cara de Dipper!

-No lo se... donde vive ahora?- dijo Coraline

-Vive cerca

-Mmm... ok...

Coraline subió al auto, le toco junto al bebé Manor, el bebé estaba despierto y Coraline podía ver sus ojos azules, iguales a los de Norman

-Tus ojos son iguales a los de Norm...- pensó un poco deprimida y tomando la mano de Manor- Ojalá le hubiera dicho que si...

Riinnnnnnn!- el teléfono de Coraline empezó a sonar despertando a Dima y a Pibal haciéndolos llorar

-Oh no- dijo Mabel

-Lo siento

Riiiiinnnnnn!

-Contesta, no hay problema- dijo Norman

-De acuerdo- Coraline contesto- Hola?

-Señorita Lovat

-Jenny? esta todo bien?

-Saldrá por mucho tiempo?

-Tal vez 2 horas

-Entonces la junta se pospone asta las 4?

-La junta! Si por favor Jenny, lo olvide

Los bebés dejaron de llorar, porque Wybie empezó a hablarles y Coraline sonrió

-De acuerdo, disfrute su mini viaje

-Gracias- Coraline colgó

-Crees que deberíamos decirles?- susurro Wybie a Coraline

Coraline se sorprendió y toco su estomago

-Debemos esperar- susurro Coraline

-Que tanto susurran chicos?- dijo Mabel

-Mabel...- dijo Norman- Ya no tenemos 11 años

-Lo siento Norman- dijo Mabel riendo- Es que es raro saber que ahora somos adultos

-Si que lo es- dijo Coraline mirando a Manor

Llegaron a la casa Pinnes y al estacionar el auto se escucharon gritos de niños

-Que rayos fue eso?!- dijo Coraline

-De seguro fueron los niños- dijo Mabel bajando a Pibal y a Dima

-Cor- dijo Norman

-Si?

-Puedes cargar a Manor?

-Aaa... si claro- Dijo Coraline bajando Manor

Llegaron a la puerta principal y tocaron

Dipper abrió la puerta riendo, traía en la mano una lata de espuma

-Mabel... estas bien?

Mabel lo miro feliz y Dipper vio al bebé

-No me digas que...

-Y no solo es uno- dijo Mabel preocupada mostrándole a Dima y a Manor

-Son-son...

-Hola- dijo Wendy llegando a la puerta con otra lata de espuma- Woo, son tres?

Paaaazzzzz!

-Dipper!- grito Wendy

Dipper estaba desmayado en el suelo

-Creo que no tomo bien la noticia- dijo Wybie

~ 10 minutos después ~

-Aaa...

-Esta despertando!- dijo Mabel

-Papá...- dijo un niño

-Despierta papá!- grito una niña

Dipper despertó

-Genial Nicol- dijo Coraline

-Dipp- dijo Wendy sacudiendo a Dipper

-Que... que paso?- dijo Dipper

-Te desmayaste cuando te mostré a mis tres hijos- dijo Mabel

-Tres!?- dijo Dipper empezando a desmayarse

-Oh no! no de nuevo!- dijo Wendy dandole una bofetada

Todos la mirón raro

-Uppss- dijo Wendy

-No creí que lo tomaras así- dijo Norman

-Tu!- dijo Dipper lanzándose a Norman, le empezó a dar bofetadas- Te casaste con mi hermana fenómeno! y ahora tienen tres hijos!- decía mientras le daba mas bofetadas

-Déjame!-dijo Norman ahora él dandole bofetadas

-Ok... suban a sus habitaciones hijos- dijo Wendy

-Pero queremos ver como papá golpea a tío Norman- dijo el niño, Corly

-Nop, no quieren ver eso- dijo Wendy subiéndolos por las escaleras

-Tiempo fuera!- dijo Wybie poniéndose en medio

-Mabel!, Tres!? Es una broma!?

-Tu tienes 2

-Pero no nacieron al mismo tiempo!

-Crees que yo quise tres al mismo tiempo?!

-Pero...!

-Hey! Dipper!- dijo Norman- Cálmate ya...nosotros no decidimos tener 3 hijos a la vez

-Oh, ya dejaron de golpearse- dijo Wendy bajando las escaleras

-Largo- dijo Dipper

-Dipper!- dijo Wendy- No puedes correrlos así! Es tu hermana

-Norman- dijo Mabel- Ven un momento- dijo llevándolo a afuera de la casa-Me quedare aquí unos días

-Segura?

-Quiero que Dipper acepte nuestro matrimonio y a los niños, como yo lo hice con él y Wendy

-De acuerdo Mabel

-Gracias Norman

Entraron a la casa y el teléfono de Wybie sonó

-Hola?- contesto Wybie- ... entiendo... si estaré ahí- Wybie colgó

-Tengo que irme, me necesitan en el taller- dijo besando a Coraline y empezando a salir de la casa- Te encargo a Coraline Norman

-Si- dijo Norman

-Que soy? un objeto!?

-Dipper... quiero quedarme aquí unos días

-Mabel...

-Por favor Dipp

-Aaa...No lo se

-Si Dipper! Será como cuando nos conocimos el primer verano que fueron a Gravity Falls!- dijo Wendy

-Ok- dijo Dipper- puedes quedarte en...

-Ajam- dijo Coraline- Debo irme

-Aa si no hay problema- dijo Wendy

-Te voy a dejar- dijo Norman- Adiós Mabel- dijo abrazándola y besándola- Llama si necesitas algo

Coraline y Norman salieron de la casa Pines y subieron al auto

Fue un rato de mucho silencio

-Y... te gusta tu empleo?- dijo Norman

-Algo...que hay de ti?

-Me gusta, solo resuelvo misterios

-...Tus hijos son lindos

-Solo tienen 2 semanas

-Y son trillizos

-Si... eso fue lo mas extraño

-Se nota que no te gusta dejar sola mucho tiempo a Mabel

-Ya la conoces como es... nunca sabes lo que ara

-Tienes razón...Norm

-Si?

-Estaba pensando... como hubieran sido nuestras vidas juntos- El auto de detuvo

-Que dices?

-Recuerdas... cuando te rechace?

-Como olvidarlo...

-Pensé en que hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado tu oferta de ir al baile de otoño contigo... nos hubiéramos echo pareja?

-Cor... te digo algo? esa noche iba a pedirte que fuéramos novios

-En serio?

-Si...

-...

-Pero... por que estamos hablando de eso? tengo una esposa y tres pequeños hijos... y tu tienes un gran esposo

-Y ahora abra otro- dijo Coraline inconscientemente

-Tendrás un bebé!?

-Aaa... si

-Y por que no me dijiste nada!?- dijo Norman llegando afuera de la oficina de Coraline

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa- dijo Coraline saliendo del auto

-Tal vez... nuestras vidas hubieran sido lindas...

-Tal vez... dijo Coraline mirándolo desde afuera del carro


	8. Relación a distancia

Relación a distancia

-Hola?

-Hola Cor...

-Norman?!- dijo Coraline emocionada

-Jaja... no creí que te alegrara tanto mi llamada

-Como puedes decir eso?!

-Lo siento es que...

-Con quien hablas?- dijo Wybie saliendo de su salón de clases

-Ese es Wybie?- dijo Norman algo molesto

-Aammm si... esta hablando con Dipper NORMAN- dijo remarcando el nombre de Norman

Wybie al escuchar Norman se molesto y se cruzo de brazos

-A esta bien... te fue bien en tu examen?

-Si, gracias por preguntar- dijo Coraline empezando a caminar a la salida dejando a Wybie solo

Apenas Coraline y Norman estaban cumpliendo 2 meses de salir juntos, pero, también ese día se cumplía un mes de que Norman regreso a Blithe Hollow y tenían que tener una relación a distancia

-Y entonces el teléfono de Mabel se cayo y se rompió la pantalla

-Que mal

-Por eso le comprare un teléfono

-Aamm... Coraline?

-Si?

-Cambiando de tema... Wybie... te sigue... amm como se dice?

-Acosando?

-No! Agg! eso suena mal!

-Tu me dijiste que te molestaba que él me buscara así, eso es acosar

-Amm bueno...

-No, ya no tanto- dijo Coraline preocupada

-Entonces aun te busca?

-Oh, vamos Norm, él es mi amigo desde hace 2 años, es comprensible que él me busque así

-...

-Pero... él no me gusta- Norman y Coraline se sonrojaron

-Cor...

-Si?

-Me tengo que ir... Courtney me esta buscando

-Pero, solo hemos hablado como por 10 minutos

-Jajajaja- Norman empezó a reír- Llevamos hablando 46 minutos

-Ya?!

-Si... me tengo que ir

-Bueno...

-Te llamare mañana...

-Tal vez

-Te quiero Coraline

-Adiós- Coraline colgó y se acostó en su cama lanzando su teléfono a su escritorio chocando con una foto- Demonios!- dijo Coraline corriendo al escritorio

Levanto su teléfono y la foto, en ella estaba Coraline en medio de Norman y Wybie, los tres estaban riendo

-Estas muy lejos Norman- dijo mientras veía a Norman en la foto y después miro a Wybie- Y tu no me gustas

-Coraline!- Se escucho un grito afuera de la ventana de Coraline

Coraline corrió a la ventana

-Wybie!?- dijo Coraline abriendo la ventana

-Baja un momento!

-Para que!?

-Baja!

-Mis padres no están!

-Por eso! baja!

-Aaasshh! ya que!

Coraline bajo

-Que quieres?

-Norman te llamo hace un rato?

-Y que...?

-Amm bueno... no te busca mucho?

-Es mi novio... que esperabas?

-Es que... para tener 13 te busca mucho

-Es que yo a él si le gusto

-Que?

-Vete a casa- dijo Coraline alejándose

-Espera!- dijo tomando el brazo de Coraline

-Sueltame!

-Por favor, espera

-Que sea rápido

-Me gustas

-Wybie...

-Lose! lose!

-Entonces? por que sigues insistiendo?

-Por que... creí que teniendo lejos a Norman tendría una oportunidad

-Wybie... él me gusta mucho, y aunque él este lejos... me seguirá gustando... y se que algún día el regresara- dijo Coraline caminando a su casa

-Pero...y si él no regresa!?- Coraline se detuvo

-Él volverá-Coraline avanzo

-Cor! Espera!- dijo Wybie corriendo tras ella, pero como el clima es muy frío aya, había neblina y tropezó con algo cayendo sobre Coraline y besándola

-A si que... él no te gusta- dijo Norman

Coraline arrojó a Wybie lejos y se paró

-Norman!

-Te estaba llamando camino del avión a tu casa, llego y tu te estas besando con Wyborn Lovat

-No Norman! fue un error!

-También lo fue enamorarme de ti y pensar que un relación tan lejos funcionaria

-Pero...

-Mejor regreso a Blithe Hollow- dijo Norman dándose la vuelta-Terminamos

-Qué...?

-Lo siento- dijo Norman alejándose

Coraline se quedo ahí parada mientras una lagrima corría por su rostro

-Cor yo...- decía Wybie

-Largo de aquí- dijo Coraline

-Pero...

-Vete! No quiero volver a verte!

-Pero yo...

-Vete! Todo es tu culpa!

-Si él te amara escucharía la historia!

-Que puedo decirle cuando nos vio besándonos!? Si yo saliera contigo y le vieras con Dipper no querrías saber ya nada de mi!

-Es que...

-Vete!-dijo Coraline entrando a su casa

-Lo siento- dijo Wybie triste, miro por la estrada al palacio rosa y un taxi estaba saliendo-Norman!- grito Wybie subiendo a su motocicleta-Norman!- el taxi se detuvo

Wybie llego junto al taxi y Norman bajo su vidrio

-Necesitas algo?- dijo Norman molesto

-Lamento lo que pasó

-Yo también- dijo Norman subiendo de nuevo su vidrio

-Espera!- dijo Wybie metiendo su mano en la ventana

-Quitala o te cortara los dedos!- dijo Norman bajando el vidrio asustado

-Solo... vuelve con Cor

-Y para que!?

-Por favor Norman! Yo tropecé! Nada fue culpa de Coraline!

-Ya déjame

-Ella estará irritable en la escuela!

-Quien te manda a buscarla?- dijo Norman subiendo su vidrio y avanzando, Wybie miro al palacio rosa y Coraline estaba sentado en su asiento con ventana abrazando sus piernas

-Lo siento Coraline...- dijo Wybie

* * *

Ok... con esto afirmo que mi cerebro se a exprimido, ya no se de que hacer otro one-shots, si tienen sugerencias mándenme un PM o déjenlos en los review porque en serio, apenas y se me ocurrió esto, incluso creo que quedo del asco XD dejen sugerencias, bye •3•


	9. Hospital

Hospital

-Hey Cor!- dijo Wybie arriba de su motocicleta en la punta de una barranca

-Vas a morir, sabias?- grito Coraline ya que ella estaba abajo de brazos cruzados

-Claro que no!

-Quiero verlo cuando estés en el hospital!

-Será divertido!

-Sabes que? Me voy a casa! no quiero ver como mueres!- dijo Coraline dándose la vuelta

-Bien! Puedo hacerlo sin ti!

-Aja- dijo Coraline regresando a casa

-Ya lo veras!- Wybie se puso su mascara y quito el freno

-Aaa!- grito Wybie y luego se escucho una gran golpe- Pazzzzz!

-Wybie!- dijo Coraline regresando a donde estaba Wybie

Llego corriendo y él estaba asta abajo de la barranca con su motocicleta sobre él, había caído de lado

-Dios! Estas bien?!

-Aa...si...

-Voy a bajar!

Coraline se deslizo asta abajo con Wybie y quitó la motocicleta de él

-Te duele algo?

-Aaa...no...

-Seguro?

-Si...-dijo Wybie quitándose su mascara y levantándose

-Que alivio... me asustaste

-Tranquila, soy Wybie, y soy indestructible

-Ja- dijo Coraline abrazándolo

-Aaa!- grito Wybie alarmado- Mi brazo!

~ Mas tarde ~

-Señora Lovat!- dijo Coraline

-Coraline, como esta Wyborn?

-Esta bien, solo se rompió el brazo

-Se rompió que?!

-Tranquila Señora Lovat, estará bien en unos meses

-En que cuarto esta?

-En 38C ,puedo llevarla si gusta

-Gracias Cor- dijo la Señora Lovat tomando el brazo de Coraline

Cuando llegaron al tercer piso Coraline entro al cuarto de Wybie con la Señora Lovat, Wybie tenia su brazo con yeso

-Abuela?

-Wyborn!- dijo la abuela caminando un poco mas rápido -Me tenias preocupada... como paso?

-Aaa... bueno- dijo Wybie pensando una mentira

-Ibamos en la motocicleta y se derrapo- mintió Coraline

-Si!

-Bueno... iré por la comida, debes estar muriendo de hambre, te lo encargo Coraline?

-Claro

-Abuela... ya tengo 16

-Te lo encargo- dijo la señora Lovat saliendo del cuarto- Igual de testarudo que su abuelo, jum

La señora Lovat salió del cuarto

-Te dije que terminarías en el hospital- dijo Coraline sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-Me lo vas a recordar siempre?

-Tal vez

-Nooojo- dijo Wybie levantando la vista

-Solo si lo dices

-No Coraline

-Dilooo

-Coraline es mas lista que yo en casos de riesgos

-Exacto

-Pfff

-Me tenias preocupada

-Ja

-En serio- dijo Coraline acercándose a Wybie

-Yo también estaba preocupado de que te preocuparas

-Ja ja- dijo Coraline acercándose a Wybie y besándolo en los labios

Y en eso entra la abuela

-No tenían puré pero...- la abuela levanto la vista del plato de comida y los vio besandose- Aaa!

-Aaaa!- gritaron ellos separándose

-Desde cuando están saliendo?!- dijo la señora Lovat molesta a Wybie

-Desde hace 3 semanas- dijo Wybie preocupado

-Cuando me ibas a decir?!

-Mejor...los dejo hablar- dijo Coraline saliendo del cuarto

Coraline salió y no aparto su vista de la puerta cuando choco con alguien

-Aa!- gritaron ambos y cayeron al suelo

-Lo siento!- dijo Coraline levantando la vista

Había chocado con un chico de ojos azules y cabello a-sombroso ( Norman ), el cual estaba buscando las cosas que habían salido volando de una mochila rosada

-No hay problema- dijo Norman levantando las cosas

Coraline lo vio y junto a ella estaba un polvo de maquillaje

-Creo que... este maquillaje es tuyo- dijo Coraline riendo

-Gracias- dijo Norman levantándose- Son cosas de mi hermana Courtney, tuvo a su hijo y tuve que traerle estas cosas- dijo Norman a punto de tomar el polvo pero se detuvo- Si quieres conservalo, es nuevo, se lo compré a Courtney pero a ella no le gusta esa marca

-Aaa... pero yo no uso- dijo Coraline

-En serio? eso explica que tu cara se vea tan linda- dijo Norman mirando las cosas y luego miro a Coraline que estaba roja, después él razono lo que dijo y también se sonrojo- Aaa me refiero a que tu cara se ve limpia porque no usas estas cosas...aaamm bueno... tu me entiendes

-Jajaja- Coraline empezó a reír

-Y... tu que haces aquí?

-Aamm bueno un amigo se rompió el brazo

-Lo siento

-Soy Coraline, Coraline Jones

-Soy Norman, Norman Babcock- dijeron estrechando sus manos

-Norman! No es tiempo de ligar!- dijo un chavo en la puerta de un cuarto

-No estoy ligando!- dijo Norman sonrojado

-Pues apúrate!

-Lo siento Coraline, es el esposo de mi hermana, me tengo que ir- dijo Norman caminando al cuarto- Adiós

-Bye...- Coraline miro su mano y tenia el polvo-Ja...

-Te veré en casa Wyborn- dijo la abuela saliendo del cuarto

-Adiós Señora Lovat- dijo Coraline

-Adiós nieta- dijo la señora Lovat feliz

Coraline volvió a entrar y Wybie estaba viendo el techo

-Casi no acepta lo nuestro

-Pero todo salió bien

-Si... de donde salió eso?- dijo Wybie señalando el polvo que Coraline traía en la mano

-Aaa...esto? me lo dio la secretaria

-Pero para que la secre...

-Uff, no tienes calor? abriré la ventana- dijo Coraline abriendo la ventana

-Si quieres

-Y...

-Y...?

-Me quieres?- dijo Coraline preocupada

-Por que preguntas eso?

-Ósea que no te gusto?

-No, no me refiero a eso! te amo y lo sabes pero... de donde salió eso?

-No lose- dijo Coraline mirando el polvo

Entro el doctor

-Lovat, verdad?- dijo el doctor

-Si- dijo Wybie

-Tengo una noticia, tu brazo debe reposar unos días y quedarte aquí una semana

-Una semana?!

-Y te quitaremos el yeso en 2 meses

-2!?

-No es tan malo Wybie- dijo Coraline

-Aa y también, la hora de visita termino

-Que!?- dijo Wybie

-Tranquilo Wybie- dijo Coraline tomando su mano- Vendré mañana y toda la semana, le avisare a tu abuela que estarás aquí una semana

-Me tengo que ir, la quiero fuera de aquí- dijo el doctor señalando a Coraline

-Si, adiós Wybie- dijo besandolo- Si necesitas algo o quieres conversar aquí esta tu teléfono

-Gracias Cor

Coraline salió del cuarto, miro por la ventana y ya había anochecido, miro su reloj y eran casi las 10

Rin rin!- el teléfono de Coraline sonó

-Hola mamá

-Como están las cosas con Wybie

-Todo esta mejor, ya voy a casa

-Bien

-No me esperes despierta, el hospital esta lejos

-Nunca dije que lo aria...Tinnnnnnnn

-Gracias?- dijo Coraline colgando

-Hola- se escucho alguien detrás de Coraline

-Hola Norman- dijo Coraline volteando

-Ya te vas a casa?

-Si, tomare el autobús

-A esta hora es peligroso ir solo

-Que estas tratando de decirme?

-Nada, por que? ( Norman es un chico un poco ingenuo así que lo que dijo del autobús lo dijo sin intención de llegar a otra cosa )

-Aammm nada, tu iras a casa?

-Si, Courtney me mando por mas cosas, y mas ropa para su bebé

-Quieres que vayamos juntos?

-Claro

Salieron del hospital y subieron a un autobús, todo el camino se la pasaron hablando de sus vidas y empezaron a conocerse mejor.

Llegaron a la casa de Coraline caminando y se despidieron

Por 5 días fue así, y aunque Norman ya no tuviera que ir al hospital por Courtney, la seguía yendo a esperar

-Hola Norman- dijo Coraline saliendo del hospital

-Hola Cor- dijo Norman que estaba afuera- Tienes hambre?

-Si algo, no pude comer

-Bueno... si quieres te invito a cenar

-Si, por que no?

Fueron a un restaurante muy elegante, se sentaron en una mesa de 2, pero no frente a frente una de un asiento para 2, tuvieron que sentarse ahí porque el lugar estaba lleno

-Lamento esto- dijo Norman

-Como sabrías que el lugar estaría lleno?

-Gracias

Ordenaron y trajeron sus comidas, pero no sucedió nada :'(

Saliendo del restaurante y Norman detuvo a Coraline

-Coraline...

-Si?

-Me gustas mucho-dijo Norman sonrojado y ante lo que dijo Norman Coraline se sonrojo también

-Tu... tu también me gustas

-En serio?

-Si... pero...

-Pero...?

-Tengo novio- dijo Coraline cubriendo su cara

-Que? por que no me dijiste antes?

-No lo vi necesario, es decir... nunca creí que fuera a sentir algo por ti

-Bueno... tenemos un problema

-Lo siento Norman

-Tranquila... entonces... él es tu amigo que vas a ver todos los días al hospital

-Si...

-No te preocupes- dijo Norman algo triste- Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Creo que es mejor así

-De acuerdo... te volveré a ver?

-Tal vez cuando tu hermana tenga otro bebé- dijo Coraline sonriendo

-Ojalá tenga otro- dijo Norman sonriendo y subiendo al autobús-Adiós Coraline- Las puertas del autobús se cerraron y se fue

Coraline a su casa

-Ya llegué!- dijo Coraline entrando a su casa

-Duérmete!- se escucho la voz de Mel

-Si claro, buenas noches- dijo Coraline con sarcasmo

Coraline subió a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, saco su celular y miro la hora

-10:32-dijo Coraline en voz baja

Puso su celular en la mesa de noche y empezó a sonar, lo tomo

-Wybie- dijo mirando la pantalla-Hola...aamm...tengo que decirte algo ...recuerdas el primer día que estuviste en el hospital y entre con el maquillaje?... no me lo dio la secretaria...veras...salí y choque con alguien y...


	10. El chico fenómeno :'(

El chico fenómeno :'(

Coraline caminaba por las calles de Blithe Hollow, venia de la escuela con sus skateboard en el brazo, no tenía muchas ganas de patinar, iba sola ya que Salma no asistió ese día a la escuela por un resfriado horrible

Miraba el paisaje de gente gritandose, animales atropellados, y miles y miles de carteles de brujas

Coraline ya casi llegaba a casa cuando se escucharon gritos de niños del otro lado de la calle, Cor se preocupo y decidió avanzar mas rápido, cuando pasaba por un callejón, una mochila rozo su nariz, se alarmo y miro dentro del callejón para ver quien había sido el gracioso, y para su sorpresa no era nada ni nadie, era un callejón vacío con una gran muralla

-Jum?- dijo Coraline molesta y decidió seguir su camino cuando escucho otro ruido, miro la muralla y se veían los dedos de alguien-Oye!- dijo Coraline acercándose- Necesitas ayuda?

Por encima de la muralla salto Norman, para Coraline y toda la escuela, el fenómeno

Al verlo Coraline salió del callejón y se oculto, Norman salió corriendo, tomo la mochila tirada en suelo y se echo a correr, Coraline salió de su escondite y de la muralla salieron mas chicos

-Se aleja!- dijo uno

-Corran!- dijo Alvin y otros lo siguieron

-El fenómeno?- dijo Coraline

Tirin~el celular de Coraline sonó

-Hola?

-Coraline, shiiff (shiiff- sonido de moco absorbido)

-Salma?

-Necesito unas cosas...shiiff!

-Claro, aamm... que necesitas?

-Te las mando en un mensaje... shiiff

-Ok

Turun~( XD )- se escucho la llegada de un mensaje

-Las consigo en el supermercado?

-...No

-Entonces?

-En el bosque

-Salma...

-Por favor shiiff, Coraline, es para curar mi resfriado

-Aaa... ok

A Coraline no le gustaba ir al bosque, y menos ir sola, no es porque fuera de ese tipo de chicas que no les gusta la naturaleza y ensuciarse, era porque ese bosque le deba una extraña sensación, como cuando vivía en el palacio rosa y pasaba junto a la pequeña puerta

Coraline llego al bosque, saco su celular y leyó el mensaje

-Flor rosa con tallo amarillo... pff! porque no me puso los nombres de las plantas?!- dijo Coraline molesta

Ella empezó a buscar las cosas que Salma le pido y cuando ya tenía casi todo de la lista escucho ruidos, se asusto y siguió las voces, paso a paso las voces se volvían mas claras y se escuchaban de un niño

Cuando Coraline ya casi llegaba al punto de las voces y se empezó a ocultar entre los arbustos, ella se asomo y vio a Norman sentado en un árbol y hablando solo

-Fenómeno?- dijo Coraline alejándose y mientras su huida resbaló y empezó a caer colina abajo-Aaaa!-Coraline empezó a caer y paro cuando se aferró al suelo porque frente a ella había una barranca-Voy a morir

Coraline empezó a resbalarse y se soltó

-Aaa!...aaa?- Coraline no cayó en la barranca, miro hacia arriba y Norman la tenia de la mano

-No te muevas- dijo Norman

-Aja- dijo Coraline preocupada

Norman la subió y se empezó a alejar

-Norman! espera!- Norman se detuvo

-Esta vez no me dijiste fenómeno- dijo Norman sin mirar a Coraline

-Gracias por ayudarme

-No podía dejarte caer- dijo Norman volteando algo sonrojado- Me tengo que ir

-Bye...- dijo Coraline

Después de un rato y que ya Coraline tenia todas las cosas de la lista se dirigió a casa de Salma y a la mitad del camino empezó a llover

-Señor! Señor!- grito Coraline a media banqueta en la lluvia- Por que llueve ahora?!- Coraline levanto su vista al cielo, miro el cielo nublado y de repente se cubrió por una sombrilla negra, Coraline miro atrás de ella y vio a Norman

-Hola- dijo Norman

-Hola- dijo Coraline a comando su mochila

-Te llevo?

-Voy a casa de Salma

-Yo a la de Neil, me queda de paso

-Gracias- dijo Coraline sonrojada haciendo que Norman se sonrojara

Caminaron camino a casa de Salma y a Coraline la invadía la curiosidad de por que Norman estaba en el bosque

-Y...-dijo Coraline

-Y...?-dijo Norman

-Que...Como me encontraste?

-Salía del supermercado y te vi gritar señor! señor! y decidí ayudarte

-No te burles- dijo Coraline

-Lo siento

-Que hacías en el bosque?

-Aa?

-Ya sabes, cuando me salvaste

-Me gusta ese lugar

-Solo es por eso?

-Si, ese lugar es lindo

-Eres raro- dijo Coraline molesta

-Y lo dice la chica de cabello azul

-Hey! No me digas eso!

-Tienes razón, solo soy el fenómeno, no tengo derecho a decirte nada

Norman se detuvo y Coraline miro el suelo

-Lamento haberte llamado así

-Tu solo quieres ser aceptada

-Que?

-Nada

Llegaron a la casa de Salma y Coraline toco el timbre

-Gracias Norman

-De nada

Salma abrió la puerta y jaló a Coraline adentro para separarla del fenómeno

Norman se quedo afuera de la casa mirando la puerta pensando

-Por que hiciste eso?!

-Es Norman

-Y!?

-Por favor Coraline, ayer te burlabas de él cuando Alvin lo tiro en la cafetería y hoy te agrada? shiiff!

-Toma tus cosas- dijo Coraline pensando en lo que había dicho Salma

-Gracias shiiff!

Coraline miro por la ventana viendo a Norman parado en el jardín moviendo la boca como si hablara con alguien

-Míralo- dijo Salma mirando por la ventana al lado de Coraline- Es tan raro... no se como pudiste compartir una sombrilla con él- dijo Salma alejándose

-...No es feo- dijo Coraline sonrojada

-Que?!

-Oh vamos Salma, tu sabes que él no es feo

-Pero es raro

-...Me voy

-Que?!

-Adiós- dijo Coraline saliendo de la casa de Salma

-Coraline Jones!- se escucho un grito molesto de Salma

Coraline miro el jardín y ya no estaba Norman

-Norman?- dijo Coraline

Aun esta lloviendo y Coraline se estaba mojando

-Rayos!- dijo Coraline

Corrió a la acera y vio a Norman caminando por la calle

-Norman!- grito Coraline corriendo con él

-Coraline?- dijo Norman mirando atrás de él pero antes de que terminara de voltear sintió los labios de Coraline con los suyos, Norman se sonrojo y cerro sus ojos, Coraline se alejo y Norman abrió los ojos-Coraline...?

-Hola- dijo Coraline sonrojada

-Que hiciste?

-Aa?

-Cor... fue muy lindo lo que hiciste-dijo Norman tomando las manos de Coraline-Pero...

-Pero...?- Coraline borró su sonrisa

-Por que lo hiciste?

-Aaa... por que me gustas?- dijo Coraline extrañada por la pregunta de Norman

-Jaja- dijo Norman algo molesto y soltando las manos de Cor- Dime la verdad

-A?!

-Cor... si yo no te hubiera ayudado...me seguirías diciendo fenómeno

-Pero...

-Si me besaste por lastima...aa... como te digo esto

-No te gusto?

-Es que... no quiero a personas que solo me hablan por conveniencia

-Q-Que?- dijo Coraline con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Lo siento Coraline- dijo Norman dándose la vuelta pero se detuvo- Toma- dijo dandole su sombrilla y Coraline la tomo-Te resfriaras

Me la puedes devolver mañana en la escuela

Coraline se quedo parada viendo como Norman se alejaba, por su rostro corrió una lagrima y tiro la sombrilla

-See you tomorrow freak- dijo Coraline molesta


End file.
